


dream

by brandonmayhews



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandonmayhews/pseuds/brandonmayhews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night was a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dream

The nights with Sangwon were irreplaceable. Every night was a dream until he woke up and suddenly, his dream was sleepily waking up next to him, wearing penguin pajamas with his hair messy and his voice groggy. The sound of his voice in the morning was almost comparable to the sound of him at night, in between the bedsheets and when the others were asleep. In the mornings, when the other members would find Yooncheol and Sangwon lying next to each other in Yooncheol's small bed with the blankets pulled over them and hair messy not just from sleep, they never said anything. It had become normal to them. 

Sangwon was a work of art at night. His voice was pure beauty in the short moments when Yooncheol kissed his thighs, when he arched his back and gasped. He was beautiful every time that he gripped the sheets and opened his mouth to moan but he knew that he couldn't wake the others up, and he just breathed and gasped as quietly as he could and felt Yooncheol touch him. Sangwon's whole body relied on the touch of Yoonchul, Every movement felt as if it were designated just for him, every word was saved for his ears, every breath was from Sangwon's lungs to Yoonchul's. 

Yoonchul felt like even the gods couldn't keep Sangwon from loving him and vice versa. Every morning the sun rose and every night the sun set and still they kissed like it was their first kiss, they held each other like they were dying, they whispered and moaned as if it was their first time making love. 

Sometimes, when it was dark and everybody was asleep, Sangwon would curl his body against Yoonchul's. They'd whisper, whisper for hours, just talking about stuff, and Yoonchul would kiss Sangwon's forehead and rub his side until he fell asleep. Cuddling with Sangwon was like walking through a paradise. His body fit so perfectly against Yoonchul's, and his whole being seemed as if it were created just for this. His heart and his lungs and his legs and even his hair, he was created for this, for these moments of Yoonchul holding him and sweet kisses on skin and small whispers of love. Everything was built for this. Sangwon was created to love Yoonchul and for Yoonchul to love him.

They'd write together, sometimes Sangwon would play the piano while Yoonchul sang, and they'd finish with smiles on their faces. Everything done with one another was near perfect. Yoonchul was certain that heaven could not be as perfect as earth is when he is with Sangwon. He did not ever want to die, not when he would stay here, with his lips on Sangwon's skin and their hearts beating in synchronicity.


End file.
